Xaphriel
The Second Age Xaphriel Congeria was born into a typical Fremennik family in the mountains which shared a border to the east with Trollheim. While his family had always made their best attempts to raise him according to the laws and edicts of their God, Bandos, young Xaphriel always found himself gravitating more towards the words and preaching of wandering Zamorakian Monks. It was at the tender age of 15 in which he had decided to leave home in order to better learn about the ways of Zamorakians and their practices. At the age of 18, he would be enlisted into the armies of Zamorak during the first God Wars, being deployed to the Temple of Lost Ancients as a mere grunt to assist in the reclamation of the God Sword. Xaphriel was was quickly promoted to a Zamorakian lieutenant during the the first God Wars prior to Zamorak obtaining the Stone of Jas and using it against Saradomin, which in turn created the Wilderness and froze over the Temple of Lost Ancients. It was there in that tomb of ice where he slept, awaiting the day in which he would be able to raise his blade in the name of his master once more. The Fifth Age During the events of the Fifth Age, Xaphriel was attempting to come to terms with all the changes that the world around him had experienced while he was frozen away. He had heard rumors about a Chaos Altar just north of Edgeville Monastery. Believing it to be an ancient Zamorakian temple of some kind, He would venture out into the Wilderness in order to find it. ' ' Upon finding the Chaos Altar, he would foolishly attempt to draw from it it's power, without Rune Essences to bind such a power to. This would in turn cause the power of the altar to be infused into his very flesh, scarring him greatly and even causing the tears of pain he had cried in the process to create two descending scars beneath either eye. Xaphriel had spent many months recovering from this incident, only to find that at the end of it all, he was able to use his own flesh as a substitute for any spell which he'd need cast which would have previously required a Chaos Rune. Contrary to this one advantage, he still was far more masterful with a two-handed sword. After making a full recovery, he would embark upon a quest in an attempt to unite the followers of Zamorak across the land. In his search however, he would come to find that Saradominists mostly inhabited Gielinor and had brainwashed the majority of the populace into believing that Zamorak and his followers were evil. The knowledge infuriated Xaphriel, and would then make it his life's work to enlighten people that Zamorak sought only to strengthen people through the power of Chaos, and not their destruction. It was during this time however where he had come across various Zamorakians who knew not the old ways and beliefs, and believed themselves to be merely cultists who ran rampant; causing death and destruction without rhyme or reason. He knew at that point that he would need to enlighten even those who sought to serve Zamorak. It was at this time that Zamorak and Saradomin began their war outside of Lumbridge, heralding the coming of the Sixth Age. The Sixth Age Hearing about the war to the west of Lumbridge, Xaphriel would immediate take up Zamorak's banner and be a prime combatant against the forces of Saradomin. Unfortunately however; partially to Saradominist brainwashing the masses about Zamorakian intentions. Zamorak's forces fell, causing Zamorak to need to retreat and attempt to regroup his power. Seeing his God defeated severely disheartened Xaphriel. Moldark, the Emissary of Zamorak, would reassure him however that Zamorak had not fallen, and simply left Gielinor to recoup. Xaphriel would not take part in the battle between Bandos and Armadyl, deciding instead to continue his crusade to reunite the scattered Zamorakian Army. During the battle against Tuska, Xaphriel would join Moia in an attempt to stop the best, understanding that it was a signifigant threat to Gielinor and it's inhabitants. Here he would spend a majority of his time atop the back of the beast, charging the Zamorak Tuska spear and driving it into one of the few weak points of Tuska alongside the other various God's forces, leading eventually to Tuska's demise. Abilities Flames of Zamorak'' Xaphriel; through extensive training and faith, is capable of casting the God Spell 'Flames of Zamorak' without the need to invoke the powers of the Zamorak staff in order to cast the spell.This may be partially due to the fact that he had absorbed a significant amount of power from Chaos Altar. This spell is viewed as a gift from Zamorak for the individual's unwavering devotion to his cause. Ice Cleave Being a more melee based individual, Xaphriel is also capable of impowering his strikes with the various runes of Gielnor. One such attack which he uses is known as 'Ice Cleave.' Invoking the power of both an Air and a Water Rune, Xaphriel is able to imbue his blade with ice, causing his strike to imobilize his target while simutaniously inflicting additional magical damage. This ability's effectiveness on Fire-based foes is quite limited however. Category:Characters